


dead girl in the pool

by humanbehavior



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: connor hates parties.





	dead girl in the pool

**Author's Note:**

> do u KNOW how fucken weird it is writing a fic w ur name in it?? i felt like i was writing those self inserts

connor hated parties more than anything but, he also loved evan more than anything and that's why he was there. evan had wanted to try and meet more people, like his therapist had suggested. connor personally thought that evans therapist was spewing bullshit because who goes to one party and all of a sudden their social anxiety is gone? absolutely nobody. still, connor wanted to go with him to the party since evan had to practically beg him to go with him.   
once connor and evan had arrived, connor felt overwhelmed, to say the least. of course, connor had been to parties but they typically were small family parties that he'd rather die than go to. this, however, was anything but a small family party. the party he was at reminded him of those coming of age teen movies he used to watch when he was younger. he used to have such wide eyes at seeing such big and frivolous parties. still, he'd scoff every now and then at how inaccurate they were, saying that parties weren't like that. god, how wrong he was. there were people crowding the living and dining room, literally the only two places that you could be in. besides a room you know, but he wouldn't want to walk in on people fucking. 

connor hadn't realized how long he'd been walking around after somehow losing evan after a whopping twenty minutes, a new low for connor, really. cans of beers were thrown haphazardly by the staircase and the couches, with people passed out on top of the two places. connor, at one point, had passed by a guy who had beer stains and even vomit on his shirt. connor stared at the man up and down, before saying underneath his breath to himself, "ew, gross," and began walking around again. from the amount of times connor must've walked around this house yet he still didn't know the layout of it, it felt like a fucking ikea at this point. 

connor looked near a set of two doors, where it looked like nearly everyone was outside. no wonder it had felt so empty inside. squeezing past people, to see what was happening, connor sighed once he finally made it past them. his eyes focused on a girl, passed out by the pool. connor laughed under his breath, who would pass out by a pool? connor turned around, to leave the pool area and roam around more until he heard a familiar voice, laced with sadness, say, "connor? connor, oh my god, wake up, please."

connor, confused, turned around only to realize evan wasn't next to him, trying to play some weird prank but, evan was by the girls body. that's when it hit him, _i'm the dead girl in the pool._

**Author's Note:**

> :-) oh yeh! inspo by dead girl in the pool by girl in red!! (she goes HARD....... listen 2 her music or u immediately have no rights)


End file.
